Most fishing sportsmen must transport their fishing rods to distant fishing areas, such as rivers, streams or ocean, to pursue their sport. Typically this involves transporting the fishing rod and reel by vehicle. Many fishermen have more than one fishing rod and reel, which are difficult to transport, and a family or group of fisherman may need to transport a plurality of fishing rods to the fishing site.
Some fishing rods are collapsible, but the time and effort required to disassemble and reassemble the fishing rod takes valuable time away from fishing. It is difficult to transport fishing rods of six feet or more in length within most vehicles.
Therefore what is needed, is a fast, convenient way to transport fishing rod and reels by vehicle, such as a car, truck, or other vehicle. Many vehicles are equipped with luggage carriers which are mounted upon the roof of the vehicle. The present invention is directed to a fishing rod carrier which is easily mounted to a vehicle's existing luggage carrier. One or more of these fishing rod holders may be mounted to the luggage carrier in order to carry as many fishing rods as needed during transport to and from the fishing site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,099 issuing to Earl M. Bogar, Jr. on Oct. 3, 1989 discloses a plurality of fishing rod holders having a plurality of vertically extending tubular rods supported by a plurality of horizontally spaced supports, to support fishing rods on a boat.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 349,751, issuing to Dennis J. Ruff on Aug. 16, 1994 discloses a fishing pole holder having a resilient slot for receiving a rod tip portion within the slot.